


Highway

by sister_wolf



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-29
Updated: 2004-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside, the night is black as it can only be this far away from any city; their headlights and the faint radiance of the dashboard are the only lights Billy's seen for the past hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://northatlantic.livejournal.com/profile)[**northatlantic**](http://northatlantic.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Joe, van, smoky.

It's 3 AM and Billy's trying his damnedest to stay awake. Outside, the night is black as it can only be this far away from any city; their headlights and the faint radiance of the dashboard are the only lights Billy's seen for the past hour. The red ember of Joe's cigarette is hypnotic, flaring as he inhales, dimming as he holds it in his right hand and drums his fingers aimlessly on the steering wheel.

Billy's aware at some level that he's falling asleep, but it's so quiet right now, just him and Joe (and the others, but they're asleep and don't count) in this little capsule of night, flying across the Prairies.

"Hey." Joe's voice is low and smoky. "You falling asleep on me?"

Billy shakes himself. "Nah. I'm good."

Joe gives him a long look. "You sure, fucker?"

"Yeah, it's just--" Billy loses his train of thought for a moment, just watching Joe lift his cigarette to his mouth again and take a deep drag. The way that Joe's eyes tighten at the corners as he inhales, the long slow exhalation of grey smoke-- he's seen it thousands, tens of thousands of times before, and yet in this frozen moment in the darkness it's as if he's seeing something completely new.

"I missed this," he says, wishing he could take the words back as soon as he said them. You don't show weakness to Joe Dick. Billy curls his arms around his middle, waiting for Joe to launch into him with sharp words or maybe just a fist.

Joe doesn't say anything, at first, and just as Billy is beginning to relax, figuring that maybe Joe didn't even hear him, he hears a quiet, "Yeah. Me too. Dink."

Billy relaxes, leaning his head back into the headrest, and almost smiles. There's still a large part of him that wants to be somewhere, anywhere else but here. But here in this silence, in the middle of nowhere, he feels closer to Joe, closer to the way they used to be before it all went to hell, than he has in a very long time. And for right now, that's enough. That's more than enough.


End file.
